Will you be my Valentine x
by OQForever
Summary: *Missing Year* Everyone Is excited to celebrate this day...Well except for one person.


"You have got to be kidding me" The Queen yelled as they where all sitting around the council table.

"What! It'll be fun" Snow replied.

"We are not In StoryBrooke anymore, we do not have to celebrate this day anymore" Regina yelled again.

"Well... Roland Is quiet excited about this day your Majesty" Robin jumped In with a smirk on his face. Robin knew that If he mentioned his little dimpled boy that Regina would then agree to this ball.

"Well Fine then, but know this... I do not want any part off this day, you hear me"? The Queen yelled again as she stood up and left the table.

"I'm confused... why doesn't she want anything to do with this day"? Robin asked "What I've heard about It, It sound's good". Robin then added.

"I have no Idea" Snow replied.

Regina stormed out from the council room and made her way for to her bed chamber's, when she arrived she slambed the door closed and just started to pace her room. 'What was Snow thinking' Regina thought to herself.

"Go away" The Queen said as a knock came on her bedchamber's door.

"Queen Gina" A little voice called.

Regina opened her door straight away after hearing that little cute voice from the other side off the door, and stood Infront off her was a big pair off brown eye's and a set off dimples that she loved so much and would make her melt to his cuteness. "Majesty will you be my Valentine"? Roland said as he handed Regina one single rose and an Invitation to the Valentine's ball.

Regina's heart melted at how cute little Roland was. Since Regina saved the little boy's life from that flying monkey him and the Queen became great friend's and It was their little serect. 'Unlike Snow... Roland was able to keep this little serect' The only other person that knew about their little relationship was Robin and that was because he was the little dimpled boy's father.

"I'd be honered my little Knight" Regina answered taking the rose and the Invitation. Regina knew that she didn't need an Invitation for the ball but this was Important to the little boy and she didn't want to hurt the little dimpled lad. Not been able to say no too the little boy the Queen accepted even though she didn't want anything to do with this day.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

That night the Queen was getting ready for her big night, trying to look really special for her little knight. A knock came on her door earlier than what she told Roland to come by at, so she knew who It was on the other side off her door and she hadn't seen him all day 'and boy did she miss him' but she would never admit that to him.

"What are you doing here"? Regina asked looking Into a pair off blue eye's as he entered her room without an Invite, because... well he does not need an Invite, because he spend's most off his night's there. She did not turn around as she could see him through her mirror on her vanity table. Regina slowly stood-up from her vanity table seeing Robin making his way over to her after shutting the bedroom door after him. As she turned around he was standing right Infront off her, he slowly slid his arm's around her tiny waist and pulled her close to his body.

"Well milady... I wasn't able to see you all day because I was partroling the castle and I've missed you so much" Robin said with a wide smile giving her a peck on the lip's.

"Em... Robin-" Regina tried to say, The dark haired beauty knew what Robin was going to ask her.

"Milady... Will you please do me the honour and be my valentine tonight for the ball"? The blue eyed man asked Interrupting the Queen as he slowly burshed his lip's over the Queen's full red lip's.

Regina attached her lip's to the blue eyed man In a passionate kiss "O I wish you asked me sooner" Regina said as she parted her lip's from Robin's "Someone else already asked me" The Queen then said with a little sly grin. The Queen and Robin have been sneaking around now for a couple off week's and everyone else has yet to figure It out as so they both taught, they weren't the best at hiding It. Those glances that they would throw eachother and the breakfast and dinner table.

"What? Who"? The Thief asked two question's In one looking really puzzled as their lip's were brushing off eachother's.

"A brown eyed curly haired little dimpled boy and I just couldn't say no" Regina confessed as she slowly moved to kiss down Robin's neck.

"Ahh, I see" Robin just said knowing she was on about his little boy.

"You forgive me"? Regina almost pleaded as she started to suck on his neck.

"Off course, but only because It's my son your going to the ball with" Robin returned as he was unlacing Regina's corset.

"Robin" Regina said as she put her hand's on Robin's to stop his movement's on unlacing her corset. "Your son will be here at any moment, so I think we should stop now"

"Yeah your probably right" Robin replied with a soft kiss to her lip's.

"Robin-" The Queen started and was cut off with Robin's lip's on her's again. "Maybe you should go Robin" Regina then said when the kiss broke. Regina knew that If he stayed any longer they would end up tearing eachother's clothes off. She waved her hand and purple smoke appeared around her and her corset was laced back-up and now she was fully dressed.

"Ok... But I want you to meet me after the ball" Robin then said.

"What are you not going to the ball"? Regina asked looking confused.

"Well I don't want to get In the way off your date" Robin answered with a little smirk. Regina let out a little throat chuckle at that and was about to reply to the thief when a knock came on her door. The dark haired woman made her way to her door and opened It to find her little knight on the other side.

"Happy Valentine's day Queen Gina" Roland said as he handed his Valintine her card that he made for her and another rose.

Regina's heart melted at how cute the little boy was. He reminded her so much of Henry when her son was that age. "Thank you my little knight" Regina said as she took the card and the rose from the little boy then knelt down to Roland's level and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Papa... What are you doing here"? The little dimpled boy then shouted as he ran to his father and Robin picked him up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I came too say good luck on your date" Robin lied not taking his eye's off Regina. She looked so beautiful In her Long Red velvet dress that clung to her body like a second skin.

When Robin set Roland back down the little boy ran to Regina and took her by the hand to which she accepted. Robin said he would see her later and then left his son and Regina as they made their way down to the ballroom hand In hand.

All eye's where on the Queen when she entered the ballroom with her little knight still holding his little hand In her's.

"When did that happen"? Grumpy said to his brother's pointing over to the Queen and the little boy not knowing that they where friend's. Everybody was expecting her to show up with Robin because as much as they tried to hide their relationship nearly the whole castle knew about them.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Roland and Regina had a great time at the ball, they danced and they played a few game's when Roland finally got tired and crawled up onto the Queen's lap and cuddled Into her and fell asleep by 9.30pm.

Regina noticed Little John walking toward's her and she was looking a little puzzled wondering what kind off business he want's to decuss with her, because she does not like him and know's that he doesn't like her either 'so why would he be on his way over to her' She thought to herself.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry but I've been ordered to take the boy from you" John said as he reached down to take the little boy from Regina.

Regina tighting her arm's around Roland and asked "Who ordered you to take him from me"? Regina asked with disdain In her voice and looking really confused at the big man.

"Robin your majesty" Little John answered with the same tone as Regina used on him. Regina released her hold on Roland and let the big man just take him from her lap.

"Why"? The Queen then asked as she stood up and placed a soft kiss to the little boy's forehead.

Little John just shuggered his shoulder's and turned to leave with the little sleeping boy In his arm's.

Regina also turned too leave the ballroom when Little John stopped her and told her that Robin would like to see her and that he was waiting outside In the garden. "For what"? The Queen asked In an annoyed voice. 'How dare he summon me as If I was some kind off peasent' Regina thought to herself. Little John didn't say anything he just shuggered his shoulder's again and left the ballroom.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Regina made her way outside to the garden and saw Robin just standing there holding a bunch off flower's with a wide smile on his face.

"Milady-" Robin started as Regina Interrupted him.

"Why did you order Little John to take Roland from me"? Regina asked the blue eyed man while she made her way closer to him and took the flower's from him.

"I didn't order him... I asked him" Robin replied with a sweet kiss to her lip's.

"Then why would Little John say that you ordered him to take Roland from me"? Regina asked a bit upset.

Robin let out a little chuckle and wrapped his arm's around the Queen's small waist and pulled her closer to his body "Regina... I think John was getting you back for the buffet comment that you made about him"

"What" Regina said with her 'Evil Queen Voice' "I am going to burn him to a crisp" Regina then added still with the same voice.

"No, you won't" Robin said as he kissed her on the jaw and slowly made his way down to her neck and sucked on her pulse point's causing Regina to let off a little satisfied moan.

Robin slowly broke away and took her by the hand "come with me" was all he said which she gladly followed.

Robin led the two off them too fire-fly hill. Regina looked around In aw, there where candlie's lit all around a picnic baskat, a blanklet lying on the ground, a bottle off wine and two wine glasses. "Happy Valentine's" Robin said as he lifted her hand that was still In his and kissed her on the knuckle's.

"Are you trying to woo me Robin"? Regina asked In a low husky seductive voice.

Robin pulled the Queen Into his arm's and softly kissed her on the lip's then spoke "I already have you my Queen"

"Is that so"? Regina asked raising a brow.

"Yes" Robin just said as he led them over to the blanket and they both set down.

"Regina" Robin called as he poured the wine Into the glasses.

"Hum" Regina just hummed as she took her glass from Robin.

"Why do you not like this day"? Robin asked In a low soft voice.

Regina cleared her throat then spoke "Because I never... had anyone to celebrate Valintine's day with before" Regina said wiping away a tear.

"Well Milady now you do" Robin replied with a kiss to her lip's.

"Yes I suppose I do" Regina said with a cheeky grin as she moved to straddle the blue eyed man.

Regina moved her hand's down to Robin's belt buckle and opened It. "What are you doing"? Robin asked looking Into Regina's eye's and seen them darken with desire.

"I'm having my way with my Valentine" The Queen said as she attached her lip's to the blue eyed man's lip's.

The kiss started off slow and sweet and Robin ran his tongue over her bottom lip looking for entrance which she gladly accepted. Their tongue's battling It out for dominance.  
Regina took Robin's penis In her hand and rubbed over the tip causing Robin's breath to hitch and moan her name Into her mouth.

Regina broke the kiss so she could move and hike up her dress "Regina I don't think we should do this here" Robin said as Regina slowly set down on his cock taking him Into her fold's.

"God Regina" Robin moaned feeling her around him "Anyone could come by" Robin then said.

"No one Is going to come up here at this time now" Regina just said as she started to rotate her hip's feeling him deep Inside of her.

Robin attached his lip's to Regina's neck just giving up, there was no way they could stop now. Regina through her head back giving him more access. Robin held onto her hip's helping with her movement's as she started to ride him harder.

"God you feel so good" Robin moaned Into her neck.

Robin could feel her wall's tighten around his thick cock as she rode him faster, he moved one hand down from her hip to rub that little bundle off nerves. Regina cried out his name as she came with Robin soon following with Regina's name on his lip's.

Regina fell forward Into Robin's chest breathless and Robin wrapped his arm's around her and hugged her tight to his body. "I love you Robin" The Queen then said as her breathing started to slow.

Robin pulled back so he could look Regina In the eye's "What did you say"? Robin asked with a wide smile. Robin has told Regina that he was In love with her a lot over the last few week's but she had yet to tell him how she felt until now. He didn't want to rush her because he knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

"You heard me" Regina said with a smile off her own as she moved off Robin's lap letting him slide out from her fold's.

"Say It again" Robin almost begged.

"I love you" Regina repeated feeling her cheek's burn.

"My Queen, I love you too" Robin returned and crashed his lip's to Regina's.

Regina slowly broke the kiss then moved down to Robin's penis and kissed him on the tip off his cock. Robin stopped her and tucked himself back Into his pant's.

"Robin-" Regina started looking confused at his action's.

"Regina love... It's one thing for someone to catch us having sex. But I will not let anyone see you on your knees" Robin just said not wanting anyone too see his love In that position.

They packed up everything and made their way back to the castle and entered the Queen's chamber's and made love too eachother the whole night until sleep finally caught them.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hope you guy's like It and please leave a Review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
